mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luis (The Big Mod)
Luis appears in The Big Mod for the PC as Mayor Rosalyn's assistant. He appears at Star Level 0. Interests Likes: *Studious *Geeky Hates: *Spooky Profile Luis has been preparing to get into college since he was in kindergarten. What’s he going to do with his life once he actually gets accepted? Dialogue First Encounter *Buenos días. I'm Luis Mendez, assistant to Miss Rosalyn herself. Can I help you with anything today? Star Level 0 *Oh hi. So you can really use telekinesis to control essences? That's so fascinating, I wish I could do that. *I live with my uncle Patrick on the other side of town, he's a really nice guy. Star Level 1 *Miss Rosalyn is the greatest boss I've had, she pays me more than most bosses would pay my people for the same job. Even Mister Morcubus didn't pay this much. *Jenny told me "Estoy muy potente y la gente me temo." I'm not sure which I should more surprised about, the fact she speak Spanish fluently, or that she even said that. *I spoke with Poppy yesterday and she said you helped her out with her shop. Getting to work already I see, I like it. *Have you ever built anything with Lock-On Bricks? They're so much fun! *Have you been putting that podium blueprint to good use? You know I had to do a lot of digging through the archives to find that, I could always check for more if you want. *I've always been in awe of old wooden sailing ships. They're just so beautiful. *It's been so long since I've been to a restaurant. And my uncle is really glad that Gino has come to town. *Jenny really leaves me unsettled, and by unsettled, I mean she makes me fear that she will kill me with her pen collection. *Miss Rosalyn let me go early yesterday to go to the concert hall in SimCity. *I'm writing out my college applications, I'm hoping for Académie Le Tour, but Sim State University is fine too, I'd even settle for the Royal Academy in the Archipelgo Kingdom if I had to. *Buddy's a bit odd when you first meet him but he's actually very nice once you to know him. Star Level 2 *Jenny tried to get out of work by giving Rosalyn her paperwork, she didn't go for it. *My uncle has been going to the forest a lot lately ever since it opened, and what's weirder he's been leaving with a shovel and an empty bag. *I built a model of the Académie Le Tour Student Services building out of Lock-On Bricks yesterday. *There are books in the archives that tell legends of an old garden that isn't too far from here. They say that was a gathering point for many Essence Manipulators, they held many festivals and celebrations there, some rather odd. *Si usted puede leer esto entonces usted entiende español. *Sometimes I just like speak whole sentences in Spanish to confuse people, it's kinda fun. *With more and more people visiting, I wonder how Buddy will be able to hold up with all of them, come to think of it, how will Jenny hold up with all the work she'll have to do. *Hola amigo, how is your work going? *I haven't heard back from any of the universities about my applications yet, but I'm hoping they'll respond relatively soon. *I got on the train and went to the city the other day and they're holding some kind of festival with all sorts of games in it, it looks really fun but also a cash-in at the same time. *Have you met Violet yet? She's scary, but Jenny's scarier by a long shot! Star Level 3 *Jenny just told me she'd gouge my eyeyballs out with a watermelon baller. I'm starting to really fear for my life name! *Sólo el cepillado en mi lengua materna name. *Wow! This town is really starting to grow name! I think we might have to expand into the desert pretty soon, afterall Miss Rosalyn did manage to buy it for a bargain. *My uncle likes to make me cochinita pibil, once a month, he makes it really good! You have to try it. *Miss Rosalyn has really been doing a lot of work lately, it's mostly work Jenny should be doing though. *I used to be paperboy before, this job is far better. *I caught my uncle eating bacon he says he dug up from the ground, should I be worried about his mental health? *Still haven't heard anything about my applications yet... Oh well I'm sure they're just taking their time. *I've started sleeping with a weapon under my pillow because I'm afraid Jenny will break in my house at night and hurt me and my uncle. *I'm going to a Lock-On Brick Convention in a few days! I'm so excited! Star Level 4 *I heard that a toy company is manufacturing figurines of people like us, I'm hoping for a Filing Luis figurine! *The Lock-On Brick Convention was really fun, I even got a special Chef Gino Person-figure! *All of the sudden Jenny asked me on date yesterday, I had to say yes she had a knife and duct tape! Who knows what she would've done to me! *I heard that Miss Rosalyn hired some sort of agent to figure out what happened to the old Essence Master. *My uncle hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, I'm kind of worried. *My date with Jenny was actually, tolerable, she didn't even threaten to kill me the whole time we were eating. *Wow! The town is really filling up, I think we're gonna run out of space soon. *All sorts of sims have been showing up asking to move in lately, they all seem so nice and interesting. *Still haven't heard back from my colleges yet. I'm sure it'll be any day before they respond. *Jenny wanted me to read one of fan-stories yesterday, I'm afraid of what would happen if I gave her honest feedback. Star Level 5 *Well, I finally heard back. And, I was rejected from Académie Le Tour and Sim State University. But I was accepted by Newbie Tech, so I guess it's gonna work out just fine. *Jenny and I went on another date last night, she's actually somewhat nice when you're alone with her and take her knives away. *My uncle is very proud of me for getting accepted to a university, I'm gonna be the first person in my family to go to college! *My classes start in fall, I can hardly wait! Although I'm gonna miss this job. *Miss Rosalyn gave me a small plaque congratulating me on all my accomplishments. Apparently she got it the day I started here. Sometimes she scares me. *I've worked a long, long time to get the perfect application for college, and now it's finally paid off! *Usted lo hizo a nivel estrella cinco, felicitaciones. Usted debe estar muy feliz por ti mismo. *You know, I heard about these people that make mods for a game called MyPeople, they must work pretty hard! Best Friend *I'm honored to call you a friend name, you really pulled yourself an extra mile to be friends with me, you could've just asked! In fact I dug this out of the archive just for you. Best Friend Reward *Stereo - Funky blueprint}} Category:Character Tabs